The Cinderella Scene
by wateryroseapple
Summary: "Cinderella, here's you glass slipper." He said with a sweet smile. "Be sure to be careful again next time. I might be on a journey once you fall down again I don't want other Prince Charming to help you but me." - Natsume. FLUFF! :


July 8, 2o1o - the day that I blushed tooo hard. HAHAHA! wonder why? Because some little girls told me. "Hi Cinderella!" (clears throat) Okay, back to the introduction of the story. Well, I was quite inspired in making this one-shot. Last July 8, something happend 'fairytale-ish' to me. XD yet, yet, yet. There was no Prince Charming around ): oh.

Anyways, warning. FLUFF and OOC Natsume and Mikan. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF PUFFS!

_disclaimed._

* * *

_*~THE CINDERELLA SCENE~*_

_By: Laura Juliet Gonzales_

Mikan was busy looking for her Biology textbook. She badly needs it and somehow, it seems she had left it or someone borrowed it. As oblivious as she is, she spanked her forehead.

"Now, I cannot make my assignment without that freaking book!" She clenched her fist and banged it to a near tree. It is now their dismissal time, and as a responsible student, her aim is to finish 3 assignments in school. People around her were looking at her. There were shocked, some were just very stoic. A classmate of Mikan's was fast approaching her.

"Hey!" Ruka began. "What's your problem? Looking for you Biology textbook right?"

Mikan sighed. "Yeah. I'm so gonna kill myself if I don't find it now."

"Or maybe someone borrowed it and you forgot who it was." He suggested. She just shrugged at his suggestion. He may be right, but who borrowed her book?

"And who borrowed my 700 pages Biology textbook?"

"Natsume. Remember last 2 PM when he was assigned to report in front of the class and he forgot to bring his book? And you, as a seatmate was so kind and let him borrow?"

"That? Oh. I totally forgot that. And, yes! Ruka, thank you so much for reminding me. Natsume also borrowed a book about Princess Cinderella two days ago." She then paused and whispered. "I don't know if he was the one who read it. I'm suspecting that he did." Mikan then giggled softly.

"You are telling me that my best friend is gay?"

"That's just my hypothesis. But I am 85 percent sure that he is. I mean, he is a man yet he reads books like those. Who wouldn't suspect him?"

Ruka chuckled. "Maybe his sister was the one who borrowed it. I think Aoi just forced Natsume to borrow that book from you. Remember when Aoi approached you and asked for the title of the book?"

Mikan just laughed at her stupidity and obliviousness. "Oh yeah. Thanks Ruka. I need to go and find that black cat now. Thanks a bunch again!"

* * *

Natsume was heading his way home. He went to the parking lot to get his red luxurious sports car when his phone vibrated. It is a call from Mikan Sakura.

"_Natsume! Where the hell are you?"_

The raven sneered at the pitch of her voice over the phone. "Calm down, Polka Dots. You're bleeding my ears."

"_I couldn't calm down if you tell me where you are!"_

He sneered once more. "What do you want?"

"_My Biology text book and the other book about Cinderella!"_

"That's all?"

"_Urgh. Just go outside the activity center. I'll be waiting for you and my precious books."_

And the line went off. "Annoying girl." He tsk-ed at the book he is currently holding now- Mikan's Biology textbook. "And I forgot to give this back to her, no wonder she got mad."

Natsume then fished his phone again from his pocket. He'll call his little sister, Aoi.

"Oy."

"_What onee-chan?"_

"Where's the book?"

"_What book?"_

"The Cinderella something book."

"_The Cinderella something book? What's that?" _Her chuckling voice was still heard.

"Don't get me started, Aoi. Where are you?"

"_HAHAHA! I was just kidding you, onee-chan. I'm in the cafeteria. Why?"_

"Do you have with you the book?"

"_Yep. I'm currently on the last page."_

"Good. So, after that, be sure to come here in the parking lot and give that to me."

"_Okay!"_

_

* * *

_

"Where the heck is that maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She screamed as she stomped her foot. Mikan is walking in a fast manner while circling the whole activity center. The activity center was not that big and not that small, so she didn't walk too far not to be seen by Natsume.

Her face turned delighted when she saw Natsume coming from the lower floor through the stairs. "Natsume!"

"Would you shut up, Polka Dots?"

"I wouldn't. Give me the book."

"Here." Natsume said as he handed her two thick books. One that has more than 700 pages and the other with 400 pages.

Mikan received the books. "Natsume, did you read this book?" She asked preferring to the pink-covered Cinderella book. "Hope you didn't get mad at me for asking that."

"To clarify your questions, I did read that thing. But of course, it was Aoi who pushed me to borrow that. Actually, I only read the last chapter. It was soooo boring." He said, exaggerating the word 'soooo'.

"Oh. Honestly, I thought you were once gay. Like, you have that masculine body, but having those girly and undesirable attitudes for boys- reading girly fairytales."

"Gay? You know, I can compare you to Cinderella. Goodie-goodie one, humble one, and a friendly one to each rodent and animal in the world!"

"Hey! My hamster is not just an animal! He is a special friend! And I don't care if I am Cinderella. I should be flattered instead. She's beautiful, and had married her Prince Charming! I wonder who he is my Prince Charming!"

Natsume smirked inwardly- knowing that he _should _be Mikan's Prince Charming. "You? A beautiful princess? Oh God. You are so stupid. You seem uglier than my sister, really. And Polka Dots, Polka suits you better, not Cinderella."

"Argh. For once, can you just agree with me? And you. Natsume. You can never be called a Prince Charming. You are rude, arrogant, sarcastic and unjust!"

"And you, Mikan couldn't be Cinderella. You are ugly, annoying, and has big foot size!"

"For your information, Natsume. My foot size is 6. Is that big for you? Huh? Huh?"

The raven rolled his eyes.

"Tch."

Mikan just got so irritated and walked out. She walked her way down the stairs. The stairs was quite crowded. Most were elementary students who seem to be very interested with fairytales and such.

She didn't know that Natsume was following her. Mikan was quite in a hurry, though deep inside her, she really liked their cat-dog fight again a while ago. But when Natsume told her she couldn't be Cinderella, she got furious and sad.

But then she accidentally skipped a step on the stairs, resulting to her imbalance. She got hold of the railings tightly yet her right school shoe was not anymore on her right foot. It must have slipped from her foot since it wasn't the kind of shoes that is secured, it was an open school shoes.

Someone tapped her back. She looked back and was shocked to see Natsume holding the other pair.

"_Cinderella." _He started with a serious yet bored tone. "here's you _glass slipper._" He said with a sweet smile. "Be sure to be careful again next time. You Prince Charming might not be beside you anymore, I might be on a journey once you fall down again. I don't want other Prince Charming to help you but me."

Mikan blushed madly. His words were so sweet for her not to blush 1 million pint of red on her cheeks. "Me? Cinderella?"

He just smiled one more time and extended his left hand. "Stand up."

She got hold of his hand and stood up. Mikan was again shocked when she saw Natsume knelt in front of her amidst the elementary students around (they are high school students). "Raise your right foot, hurry."

She followed his order and did, raise a foot. Mikan blushed again, seeing Natsume slipped her school shoes perfectly.

The people around them were filled with smiles. Some couldn't believe they have just seen a Cinderella scene just a moment ago. Some squealed, and blushed. But most eyes on them.

"Thanks _Prince Charming. _I promise I won't let any other Prince Charmings come to rescue me but you." She said with a sweet smile.

Natsume gave the smile back too. He raised his left hand. "I'm sorry for that fight a while ago. Hold my hand."

The brunette nodded. She grabbed hold of his hand and together they walked down the stairs to somewhere paradise.

On their way, they were even greeted by little girls who saw the scene, _"Hi Prince Charming! Hi Cinderella!"_

* * *

A/N: I looooooooooooooooooooove this much. lol^^ Care to review? HAHAHA, please do.

For those who are waiting for Chapter 8 for _Highschool Series: First Year, _i am so sorry for not updating in a matter of a few weeks right now. I cannot promise when it will be posted but I am quite sure that it will be next week. ^^ Anyways, while waiting for the update, you might want to read my other stories. :)


End file.
